The Straw Hat Pirates and the World Government
by The Will of D
Summary: Summary inside. :D


The Straw Hat Pirates and the World Government

Summary:

A familiar enemy is trying to destroy the World Government so that pirates can take rule over the seas in a cruel way. Meanwhile, as the Straw Hats are in the middle of their two-year training, they got news of this. How would the crew react to this? Will Luffy have a quick change of heart of what happened to his brother, Ace, back in Marineford and help the Marines for once? Will the Navy let them help out? Set six months after the war. Implied LuffyxNami and ZoroxOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I do own my OC, Yuki.

Chapter 1: 

The Plans! The Return of Blackbeard and Luffy's Last Minute but Final Decision!

*Somewhere on the Grand Line* on an island in the Grand Line, there were these group of pirates that gathered for a crew meeting. "So, Boss," one of the men started, "what would you like to discuss?" The Captain just grinned his evil grin. "I've gathered you all here to discuss a more exciting, but dangerous, mission to fulfill." "And what would that be?" another of his men asked. "Ever since the Marineford War and the death of my former Commander, Portgaz D. Ace, and my former Captain, Edward Newgate, AKA Whitebeard, I thought 'what should I, the most powerful pirate in the world, should do after bringing down the almost-Pirate King?' It took me half a year to think about it and I came to this conclusion: to destroy the World Government once and for all!"

Everyone agreed and cheered for the idea. "Then it's settled!" he announced, "I want you to let every pirate in the world to know our plan, so send a message to them, including 'Straw Hat' and his scattered crew. I bet he would love this idea after his brother's death." Everyone agreed and, immediately, went to work.

*A few days later, Rusukaina* It's been half a year since the Marineford War and, at the moment, Monkey D. Luffy is training with Silvers Rayleigh in order to learn Haki. "Okay, Luffy," said Rayleigh, exhausted, "I think that's enough for today." The young Captain, then, fell flat on his back, breathing heavily. "Man," he complained, "it's so hard! It's like I had it for one moment and then the next moment I don't! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!"

"Maybe you're carrying too much stress," the former First Mate said, "you may think that you're okay, but, with all these past events that's been going on in your life, all the guilt that you've been carrying inside of you, is interfering with your will. With all of that guilt mixed in with your anger, there's no way you can achieve Haki in two years in time."

Luffy, then, started to think of what had happened six months ago: the death of his brother, the separation of his crew. Tears started to weld up in his eyes. "It's too much for me to handle," the young Captain admitted as tears fell from his eyes, "if I were stronger half a year ago, none of this would have happened. I would've been able to save both my nakama and Ace. How can they forgive me after all that?" Rayleigh felt his pain.

"You know, Luffy," he started to say, "I've been through the same situation as you did when my Captain died. It was, of course, my duty as First Mate to protect my nakama and always stick with my Captain. But, when the Marines captured us, Roger sacrificed his life for ours. I wanted to do the same, but he gave me an order to be able to stay with the crew. After his death, I thought 'I should have been stronger; I could've saved my beloved Captain.' I've carried that burden for years but then, as time moves on, I started to move on."

"The same thing happened to my crew," Luffy mentioned, "they lost their loved ones and they started to move on after that. For some of them, it took until the time I've entered their lives for them to forget the past and look forward to the future." "And you should to the same," Rayleigh suggested, "You might've lost your brother in reality, but he will always be in your heart." "It's like a mystery spirit, right?" Luffy asked, being his old self, again. Rayleigh chuckled. "If you put it that way, then yeah," he said. Just then, a messenger bird was flying towards the two pirates.

"Huh," the 'Dark King' said, "this is odd. That's the second one today. What's this one about?" He, then, grabbed whatever was in the bag and saw that it was a letter for all pirates. Rayleigh paid the bird and it flew off. "What is that, Rayleigh?" Luffy asked. "It's a letter sent out to all the pirates of the seas. And didn't we have a discussion about just calling me either Rayleigh-san or sensei?" The young Captain just shrugged and the former First Mate sweat dropped.

He, then, opened the letter and started reading it. "'For those who are pirates, keep reading. Anyone else must, immediately, burn this letter. For all the pirates of the seas, I have a plan that will give us the freedom we deserve. You may have heard of the fall of Whitebeard and the New Age of Piracy had just begun. It took me about half a year to think about this, but this is what I've decided: to destroy the World Government once and for all! For any who are interested in joining us, meet up at Marineford in two months after getting this letter. Yours truly, Marshall D. Teach, AKA Blackbeard. P.S. For those who are members of the Straw Hat Pirates: I am hoping to see you there and join me. It won't be a surprise, though, if you do. What other choice do you have? If you're against this idea, there is a slim chance that you would win this fight, especially you, 'Straw Hat'.'"

The two pirates just starred at the letter. "Why would one of the Shichibukai want to destroy the World Government?" "To try to prevent anyone in getting the One Piece," Luffy said. "Maybe," Rayleigh agreed. "But that's not right!" the young Captain exclaimed, "I know it sounds ironic for a pirate that just declared war on them, but it without the government, all of our hometowns would be destroyed! We must prevent this from happening!" "I agree with you completely," Rayleigh said, "but how can you defeat Blackbeard at this state? He's the one who killed the most powerful pirate in this age: Whitebeard!" "I always have my nakama with me, you, Hatchi, Jimbei, Hancock, Law and his crew, Ivankov and the Okamas, the remainder of the Whitebeard Pirates, my dad and the Revolutionaries, and many more."

"But are you willing to have them risk their lives for this reason?" Truthfully, Luffy hasn't really thought about that. "I'm sure that they are willing to do so for the sake of their hometowns, though," he said, "I know my own crew and they would do whatever it takes to do so."

The Dark King just starred at him and sighed. "Very well then," he said, "we might as well return to Sabaody Archipelago immediately and wait for your crew from there." "But how will they know about this?" The straw hat-wearing pirate asked, "There's no other way to reach them. I mean I've already got the attention from the press and 'told' my crew to meet up in two years. What will we do now?" "Mail," Rayleigh suggested as they spotted the messenger bird above them. Luffy smirked. "We're going to need at least nine pieces of paper and envelopes," he said and they got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's going to be fun writing this story. The inspiration of this story actually came from the story, 'The Night'. And that, for sure, is a really good story. :D And also, I didn't really have time to edit this chapter so let me know if there's any mistakes, please.**

**Next Chapter:**

**We go into Yuki's POV of her side of training. And her mentor is a certain red-haired pirate that we all know and love. And a first glimpse of Luffy's letter to the crew.**

**Until next time. R & R PLEASE. :D**


End file.
